Colds and Hinata
by aussie girl1990
Summary: “Whatever, look, what the hell are you doing up here anyway?” he asked impatiently. “I was thinking of…you.” HinataSasuke. It's raining and Sasuke and Hinata have a chat on the top of a building. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is set when they are 17, so for the sake of the story Sasuke never left his village and it's the start of winter. I am also aware that they do not have sneakers in the Naruto world.

Colds and Hinata,

Sasuke looked up shielding his eyes against the little spits of rain coming from the grey afternoon sky. He could see her standing on top of one of the tallest buildings, just standing.

He could see her clearly even though she was standing up so high; she was wearing a plain white top and dark blue jeans with black sneakers, indicating that she had a day off from her training.

He started to walk away, down the almost empty streets while dodging people who were hurrying to get away from the small rain drops, he was two streets away when for some reason he turned and went back.

He walked even as the rain started to come down gently, his blue top becoming wet and his white ¾ shorts sticking to his legs, but he still walked back.

He was standing in front of the building again and even with the rain coming down, she was still standing there.

'_Stupid girls going to get a cold,' _He thought as he looked at her, for some reason unable to turn away. '_I don't care, I don't, but if we get attacked even with one down we could end up in trouble.' _Yes that was lame but true. He frowned and jumped up the windowsills until he reached the top.

He was standing less than six meters away from her, her back was to him, and she didn't seem to even know he was there.

Taking in a deep breath, "You're going to get a cold you idiot." He called to her.

She didn't move, didn't show any sign that she had heard him at all. Sasuke hated being ignored, it made him frustrated, he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

She jumped slightly and fell against him, chest to chest, his heart fluttered wildly as he pulled her off him slowly, he could feel the small amount of heat that had quickly spread through his body disappear as fast as it came.

He watched her pale lavender eyes, the sign of a Hyuuga, blink in shock, he watched, with amusement, as her cheeks turned red as a blush came up from her neck and he saw her white top sticking to her and been slightly transparent.

"S-Sasuke w-what are y-you doing h-here?" she whispered gently.

"Well," he said, "It's raining and you could get sick, if out village gets attacked that means we will be down by one, and even one makes a difference. Even if that's you." He added mockingly, he felt a little guilty as her head turned away with shame.

"Whatever, look, what the hell are you doing up here anyway?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I was thinking…" she trailed off ignoring his glare; he hated it when people didn't finish what they were saying.

"About what?" he snapped at her.

She looked away from him, her blush had darkened and a small smile twitched at the corners of her lips.

"I-I was thinking o-of…y-you." She added the last part so quietly that he had to strain to hear it, but there was no denying it she said _you._

He was more then just confused, he was shocked and unsure, "What?" he asked gently.

"I-I s-said I-I was thinking a-about...YOU." she yelled the last part, much to his amusement, her eyes snapped up to meet his as her hands covered her mouth.

Suddenly he was aware of the rain pelting down upon them, no longer the little rain drops, he was aware of the way the wind made her shoulder length indigo blue hair snapped around her rosy face. He was even more aware of the white bra she was wearing under her white shirt, but instead of taking more than a glance at her chest he looked up to find her shivering.

He could feel his own clothes sticking to him and his black hair sticking to his forehead and neck.

Still he watched her.

He took a step closer to her and whispered, "Why?"

She didn't back away or flee, though she looked like she wanted to, like he thought she would have. She didn't throw herself at him saying how cold she was or push her chest up into his face. In fact, she looked like she was trying to cover it by crossing her arms.

She wasn't looking at him with those eyes, those eyes that felt like they could see right through him; instead she was looking at the ground. "B-because I-I…." he gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up so she would meet his eyes.

"I-I l-like y-you." She said trying to get her chin out of his grip and yet didn't want to pull her arms away from her chest.

He was even more confused, he wasn't sure why since most girls liked him, but this girl never even hinted at him, in fact he knew she had once had a thing for his friend, Naruto.

"Why?" he asked again, confusion still evident on his face.

He let go of her chin and stepped painfully close to her, their chest almost touching and the very thought of it sent shivers of pleasure through him, he saw one of her arms unlatch itself from around her chest.

Her small and dainty fingers touched his face and he closed his eyes for a brief moment enjoying the feeling.

He felt them just brushing against his cheek bones, he up his eyes to see her looking _at _him, not through him or even at his face, but it felt that she was looking at his _soul_. He could've laughed at how silly that sounded if it hadn't been so true.

She pushed herself to move a just further, now their bodies were touching, "Y-you a-are simply a-amazing S-Sasuke, y-you are a-amazing a-and you p-push yourself s-so hard t-to be better when y-you already a-are." he could hardly believe his ears, she was saying he was amazing, him! She wasn't saying how hot he was or how cute or even how she would love to take him home.

She said, Hinata Hyuuga, said he was amazing. And for some reason that meant so much coming form her small pale pink mouth, suddenly he could feel the cold, he could only feel her body against his and the heat coming from it.

Her small fingers came away from his cheeks and he felt sadden by that small act alone, that was however replaced by more confusion and shock when she stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his cheeks, where her fingers were just seconds ago.

"I-I sh-should g-go," she whispered as she pulled away, her face darker form the big blush.

"Hinata?" he said, she looked at him with fear and what seemed like shock of her own. "I-I think…we should meet up again." He said it more like an order and he cringed at the way it came out, "I mean if you want to." He said gently hoping it came out better.

His heart soared when he saw her give another blush and a small nod, her eyes were shining with happiness and he noticed how beautiful she was…and how happy she was making him feel.

"W-we should g-go," he saw something like mischief in her eyes, he liked it. "W-we w-wouldn't want t-to catch a c-cold." Just after she had said those words Sasuke pulled back away from her and gave a small sneeze.

He heard her giggle, '_This is her fault,_' he thought but still glad he made her laugh. He sneezed again, and then he heard her sneeze.

"I think it may be to late for that." He told her as she sneezed again.

"Y-you're right," she looked up at him, "B-but I-I know this s-soup, I-I'll bring it around t-tonight."

Happiness meet Sasuke, Sasuke meet happiness.

The end, written by Jessica.


End file.
